


Daddy

by AStoneOnFire (lost_in_a_nebula)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry/Louis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_nebula/pseuds/AStoneOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always been a very kind man, but he didn't expect his humility to take him on such a strange adventure with new companions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis didn’t really like using public transport. He wasn’t being snobby about it, he just didn’t like being ambushed; and it was more and more difficult to go around unrecognised now a days. But nevertheless, he was on a tube in London, heading to the flat he bought and moved into last week with Harry.

As the tube pulled into his stop, he put both earphones in, pulled his hood up and shoved his hand in his pockets, hoping this would tell any awaiting fans that he wasn’t in the mood. He tried to walk through the station as fast as he could, making no eye contact. But he couldn’t help but meet the gaze of that little boy over his sister’s shoulder. Louis stopped; the toddler was standing on her lap, smiling and clapping as she amused him.

Louis slowly moved round, trying to get a good view of the girl. She had dirty blonde hair in a side fish tail plait hanging over her shoulder. She wore rectangular black rimmed glasses that emphasised her green eyes. She had a Ghostbuster’s T-Shirt, skinny jeans and converse on. But Louis didn’t notice this until after he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. After taking in her appearance, Louis took notice of the bags around her, and the fact that she was sitting on the floor in a tube station keeping her brother entertained. Louis’ inquisitive side stopped him from being able to walk away without answers. He strode over confidently and crouched down next to her. She hugged the boy closer in attempt to protect him from any threats Louis may or may not pose.

“Hey,” He smiled.

“Hi,” She answered, keeping her expression emotionless.

“I know this is very forward, and probably quite rude of me, but why are you on the floor of a tube station with luggage and your little brother?”

“Are you from social services?”

“No.”

“Who are you?”

“This is refreshing. My name’s Louis Tomlinson, I’m in a band called One Direction.”

“I’ve heard of you. And he’s not my brother.”

“Who is he then?”

“My son. I-I couldn’t afford the rent anymore and left before the land lord made me pay in a different way, if you get what I mean.”

“What’s your name?”

“Alex Harper.”

“What’s his name?” Louis nodded towards the small boy.

“Jayden – Jay for short.”

“That’s my Mum’s name.” Louis smiled. “Where’s his Dad?”

“Left me after he knew I was pregnant.”

“How old were you?”

“Seventeen. Dad kicked me out; I had to have him and fund him on my own.”

“Where’re you staying tonight?”

She shrugged. “We’ve got nowhere to go.”

“Why don’t you come back with me?”

“Why? You don’t even know me.”

“I can’t leave now knowing you’re stranded here. Plus, I think Jay needs a bed for the night, don’t you buddy?” Louis tickled Jayden and he giggled. Alex couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Okay. Thank you.” She stood, balancing Jay on her hip and taking a couple of bags in one hand. Louis took the remaining two bags and headed outside the station to hail a cab. After loading all of the luggage in to the boot, Louis, Alex and Jay climbed in the back. Alex strapped Jay in the middle and Louis sat behind the driver, telling him the address before sitting back, looking at Alex.

“You got a job?”

Alex shook her head. “I got fired. I asked if I could work a few more paid hours. He hated me anyway; it was any reason to fire me really. I’ll go look for one tomorrow. We’ll try and be out of your hair as quickly as we can.”

“I don’t mind. Don’t know what Harry’ll say but I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. I love kids anyway.” Louis smiled, looking down at Jay falling asleep in his mother’s side.

“Thanks. He sleeps all night, he won’t wake you up. Well, I don’t think he will; there’s the occasional monster under the bed and nightmares but it doesn’t happen too often.” Alex explained, brushing a bit of Jay’s dark blonde almost brown hair out of his face.

“I’m sure he’s a great kid. How old is he?”

“He turned two last September. I could barely afford to get him anything – Christmas was even worse! - I’m such a bad mother.”

“I doubt that.”

“Why?”

“Because you could have got rid of him when he was born or put him into care anytime since.”

“I’ve thought about it.”

“But didn’t do it.”

“I guess. He’s all I’ve got left; he’s my everything.” She smiled proudly down at him.

“No boyfriend?”

“Not since his dad. Not had time. I could barely afford to live, I’m even struggling to do that now.”

“Aren’t you entitled to benefits?”

“I don’t want charity.”

“Why’re you accepting my help then?”

“Because I don’t want him to sleep in a tube station to be attacked by drunks at two in the morning.”

“Fair enough. How old are you now then?”

“You are full of questions aren’t you? I’m nineteen, turning twenty in March. You?”

“I was twenty one in December.”

“Happy Birthday for then.”

“Thanks.”

“How old is Harry?”

“Turned nineteen in February.”

“He’s the curly haired one right?”

“Yeah. You seem to be one of the only people who don’t know who we are.”

“Magazines are an indulgence when food is your priority.”

“Oh. I can tell you about us if you want.”

“I’m alright thanks, I’m sure I’ll learn. I don’t intend to stay for too long.”

“Take it as it comes; don’t pressure yourself into leaving if you can’t afford it.”

“Thanks Louis. You finished questioning me now?”

“Yep. We’re here anyway.” Louis looked out the window at the tall apartment building, paying the demanding driver and collecting the bags from the boot. Alex carried Jay on her hip as he slept, naturally letting his head fall onto her shoulder.

“Do you want me to take something?” She offered.

“Nah, I’ll be fine, you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” And he led her inside.

*

In the lift ride up to Louis’ flat, Jay woke up from his slumber in his mother’s arms.

“Mummy, where are we going?” He whispered.

“We’re going to stay with Louis. We’re going to be safe.”

“You won’t cry?” He asked. Louis was taken aback by how aware he was and how close he and Alex were.

“No crying tonight, I promise.” She smiled. Jay cheered in a way that only a small child would and hugged her. She laughed. The lift pinged and Louis led the others out. He started rooting round his pockets for the door key, soon finding it, unlocking the door and letting Alex enter first.

“Harry, you up? We need to talk,” Louis called.

“Kay,” Harry answered.

“Harry, this is-”

“Oh! Who’s this little fella? He’s the cutest thing!” Harry cooed, rushing down the corridor to tickle Jay’s stomach. Jay reached out to Harry and Alex let him go.

“I’m Jay.” He smiled, grabbing handfuls of Harry’s hair, instantly amused. Harry laughed.

“I’m Harry.”

“Do you want to put your stuff in the spare room?” Louis pointed down the hall and Alex nodded.

“Who’s she?” Harry asked.

“Alex; they were at the train station. I couldn’t leave knowing they had nowhere to go.”

“Fine by me.”

“But she barely knows who we are!”

“Really?”

“I’ll tell you what I know later.” Louis rushed, knowing Alex was returning from the spare room.

“Or I could tell you the full story now?”  Alex stated confidently. Both boys looked like deer in head lights; Jay was still playing with Harry’s hair. “I’m not sensitive about it; it’s happened and it’s shaped who I am. I s’pose I’m a little ashamed but I’ve got over it.” She smiled.

“Mummy’s brave!” Jay squealed as Alex took him back into her own arms.

“Too right.” Alex winked.

“Protect your balls, man.” Harry whispered, letting his hands meet conveniently in front of his groin. Louis rolled his eyes.

“You doing to tell us or not?” He chuckled.

“Shall we take a seat? It’s not exactly a short story.” She nodded towards the living room and Harry led the way.

Harry and Louis sat on one sofa and Alex sat down with Jay on the other one, on the other side of the room. “It really started when I was fifteen, just started going out with Ashley. He was the coolest guy in school, but he was lovely, at the beginning. Then he turned sixteen, cheated on me for the first time. I cried for hours, he begged me to give him another chance and he took me to a movie.” She chuckled. “It was when I turned sixteen that he was less lovely. He...he got quite aggressive, joined a gang. I don’t like to say he started threatening me but that’s what it was. It’s a miracle I didn’t get pregnant before when I did, y’know. Either way, it was a few weeks after I turned seventeen I discovered I was pregnant. I told Ashley first, because I thought the lovely, paternal part of him would kick in and support me. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t. Same thing happened with my parents; Dad started screaming the house down and Mum just kept saying how disappointed she was in me. I stayed there for another week before Dad packed all my things, gave me £500 and kicked me out saying I couldn’t come back unless I got an abortion.” She sighed.

Louis was surprised she was saying all this in front of Jay but he presumed he must know, otherwise she would be a lot more subtle about what she was saying.

“£500 isn’t a lot when you’re expected to buy a house, fund yourself, have a child and fund him too. I found a cheap apartment and a job. I got by, I guess, brought him up as best I could. I tried to patch things up with Ash but he didn’t want to hear any of it, though his Mum did slip me a bit more cash which I couldn’t say no to. I had about £10, it wasn’t a high point. Two and a half years on and here I am. Satisfied?” She smirked, looking at the usually question-full Louis.

“Yeah.” He muttered, surprised she could recall such a story and continue so normally.

“Told you I wasn’t sensitive about it. Now I think it’s your bedtime.” She said to Jay who was falling asleep again on her lap, melting into her hip when she stood up, swivelling him round and walking towards the spare room with him. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She whispered to the other boys.

Louis and Harry were still in shock from the severity of her story.

“So… are you as, err, moved, as I am?” Harry muttered.

“I think so. That or I’m just shocked that someone so innocent has such a dark story.” Louis agreed.

“We gotta calm down – if she thinks we’re freaking out she’ll leave.” Harry whispered, aware that the flat was far from sound proof.

“Yeah, yeah, course. Have we got any food in; she’s probably hungry?” Louis sat up on the sofa, prepared to stand and go to the kitchen.

Harry laughed. “Dude, we never have food.”

“Go get some?”

“It’s half nine at night!”

“Tesco’s is 24-hour!”

“I’ll get noticed.”

“Wear that panda hat I bought the other day – it’ll flatten your hair.”

“Fine, fine I’ll go. But I’m not wearing that damned hat.” Harry stood.

“Get some pizzas, or some microwave dinners, oh and something for Jay!”

“Okay, okay.” Harry laughed and Louis’ minor obsessiveness and grabbed his wallet and keys before walking to the Tesco’s supermarket.

Louis waited for Alex to return, though it took mere moments after Harry’s departure.

“Where’d Harry go?” She asked, plopping down next to Louis, crossing one knee over the other and adjusting the glasses on her face.

“To get some food; I haven’t eaten yet.” Louis explained thought this was a lie, he just didn’t want to tell her Harry had gone out especially for her. He had a strange feeling she wouldn’t approve of them going to such lengths.

“Great; I’m starving.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Louis woke up at half eight as he always did, ready to dress, shower and get back into the studio. But this morning he gave himself a minute to reflect on what happened the night before; how he met Alex and Jay.

He heard a soft knock and invited the guest into his room, peeling the covers off him and grabbing a T-Shirt and covering his upper body in case it was Alex. But it was only Harry. So Louis removed his shirt and lay back on his bed.

“Morning Lou,” Harry smiled, whispering.

“Morning.You alright?” Louis asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is Alex up yet?”

“Don’t know, I just wondered what you were going to do with her.”

“What I’m going to do with her?”

“Are you going to leave her here, kick her out, ask her out; the options are endless.”

“Ask her out?”

“You fancy her, don’t you?”

“No! I met her yesterday! I was just offering her somewhere to sleep.”

“Okay, sorry!”

“And I’m sure she can fend for herself while we’re not here. We’re working all day.”

“No we’re not – we’re only in the studio this morning. I thought we were having our Harry Potter fest this afternoon?”

“Can we postpone it? I have an idea.” Louis smiled knowingly. Harry lowered his eyebrows; unsure of the plan Louis was formulating in his head. “It’s just something nice for someone who doesn’t seem to have experienced a lot of ‘nice’ things in her life.”

“So you do fancy Alex?”

“No! I’m just a nice person with a bit of a spare cash.”

“A bit?”

“It’s for Jay okay? Get over it.” Louis smirked, jumping up from his laid down position and tackling Harry into a head lock. “Now, let me shower. I’ll explain properly in the car. But if you see Alex, tell her we won’t be back till 5, 6 ish.” Louis smiled again.

“No, I’m showering first.” Harry ran out the room and into his, Louis heard the shower start moments later. He rolled his eyes, and began to yawn as he wondered out the room into the kitchen, going to get some breakfast while Harry showered.

“Hey,” He was surprised to hear Alex welcoming him into his own kitchen as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at her, blinking to wake himself up, and watched her bouncing Jay on her hip as she cooked some of the toddler food Harry had bought yesterday in the microwave. Alex stopped bouncing and looked Louis in the eye, registering his surprise. “Good sleep?”

“Yeah, you?” He replied, his morning voice catching in his throat.

“Wonderful. That was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in 3 years.”

“Good.”

“Nice shirt.” Alex smirked as the microwave dinged and Jay started reaching out for his food, linking the two. Louis felt his chest to see what shirt he was wearing and what she liked about it then realised he wasn’t wearing a shirt and sighed.

“Sorry. I’ll just go grab one.”

“Louis, I really don’t mind.” She laughed.

“What do you like it?” Louis smirked.

“Oh yeah, definitely, the muscles, the six-pack – I’m overwhelmed.” She sighed dramatically. “No, it just means if I can’t be bothered to find a shirt to put on I can wonder through in my bra without you criticising me.” She winked at him, putting Jay in a seat at the table and placing his food in front of him, sitting next to him and crossing one leg over the other, looking up at Louis. He laughed.

“You wonder through in your bra and I can’t be held responsible for what response Harry or myself may give.”

“Maybe I won’t then. I don’t want a relationship right now. And I’m not having one-time sex – I’m not a slut. Not anymore at least.”

“I don’t think you ever were.”

“Do you not?” She smiled; surprised Louis had thrust his opinion on her so early in their friendship.

“No, I don’t. Everyone makes mistakes, not all sex protection works – neither condoms nor the pill are proven to be 100% successful. By what you told me, he forced you into it then backed out when something better came along – I wouldn’t say that’s your fault.”

“You’re quick to judge Mr Tomlinson – how do you know I’m not a prostitute? Feeding you lies to get your hospitality and maybe even into your bed.”

“Because of Jay – you can’t train a 2 year old to lie for you. And you’d have got into my bed and asked me to pay for it if you were a prostitute.” He laughed.

“Why do you trust me Louis? I could have robbed you in your sleep, trying to get your money, I could be a con-man.”

“If you were on a con-man, you’d have money, you’d have a flat, and you’d have access to magazines and would have known who I was.”

“What if I was acting?”

“Alex, just let me trust you and be done with it?” Louis laughed.

“Sorry.” She laughed with him. “I’m not any of those things. Just saying.”

“I know. Hence, why you’re in my flat.”

“Thanks again for that by the way. I’m going to go look for a job today.”

“You don’t have to, but me and Harry have to work so you’ll be here on your own for most of the day. If you give me your phone number I can text you when we’ll be back.”

“I don’t have a phone.” She muttered.

“I may have to treat you to one then.”

“I told you I’m not a charity.”

“You also told me it’s your birthday next month. I’ll buy you a crappy phone, if that makes you feel better?”

“I suppose.” She laughed.

“Aah, much better. Your turn to wash Lou-bear.” Harry walked in the room in a pair of burgundy Hollister trackies, his ‘Harry loves Louis’ T-shirt and a towel round his shoulders.

“I’ll be back in half an hour.” Louis told Alex and patted Harry’s shoulder as he passed.

“Good morning Alex, Jay,” Harry chirped, rubbing the towel on his hair as he got two slices of bread out the toaster. Alex sat opposite Jay again and mopped his mouth of the mushy food he’d been feeding himself. She thought of how lucky it was Louis had passed by them last night and how lucky she was that the pair of them had expected them so readily. She was looking forward to spending some time with them.

*

“Alex? You here?” Louis asked, poking his head through the door. Listening to the silence echoing round the empty flat. “She’s not here, we’re safe.” Louis muttered to Harry, picking up a box and holding it under his arm while he had a couple of carrier bags and Harry was just as loaded, bringing all their shopping into the flat.

“Do you think we bought these for Jay or for us?” Harry asked.

“Almost certainly us, but we’ll have to share with him. Come on, let’s get them out before they get back.”

Louis and Harry sat in the middle of the living room, beginning to open all the boxes and take off all the packaging. Louis got up to go get the pair of them drinks and saw a scrap of paper.

‘Hey,  
Just gone to the shop to get some stuff for Jay and to see if there’s any jobs at the job centre.  
Alex xo’

Louis nodded, confirming the note and collecting up the rubbish from all the newly opened toys that Harry was laying out, ready for Alex and Jay’s return. Louis dumped all the packaging in the kitchen, because he wanted to go play with the series of toy cars and robots they’d bought.

He knelt down and went to pick up one of the Power Rangers toys and his hand was slapped away by Harry.

“No! I just made them all neat and in order.” Harry pouted.

“You’ve never put anything neat or in order…” Louis questioned.

“Well, I only did it because I left two guns over there for us to play spies with.” Harry admitted, standing up and pointing to the sofa.

“Why did we buy guns for a two year old?”

“We didn’t. I hid them under the huge cuddly teddy bear you demanded we bought for Alex.” Harry shrugged. He met Louis’ gaze. “I bought the guns for us.” He smirked. They paused for a moment, before simultaneously running for the guns and pointing them at each other, releasing a quick five polystyrene bullets that fell short of their targets (each other) and continuing to listen to the little popping noises as they shuffled round the house, hiding behind doors and lying flat against walls, guns poised.

Ten minutes later, when the pair were both breathless from running away from each other and they paused to get their breath back.

“Wait! I know what we need!” Louis declared, running off to his room, coming back with his iPhone and putting it on the dock. As the James Bond theme began to play Harry couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips curve skywards as he raised his gun again.

“Are you prepared?” He snarled.

“Come at me, Styles.” Louis smirked. They began chasing each other again as the music began its most climactic movement. As the song drew to a close, and the Pirates of the Caribbean theme began to play. Harry stopped.

“Pirates of the Caribbean? What?” He questioned.

“It’s for when I want to pretend I’m a spy-pirate okay? Bond will be back.” Louis shouted his response, not moving from his half crouched, gun pointed with his arms outstretched position. Then the music stopped and they heard a small child’s excited giggles. They both ran into the living room to see Jay playing with a truck and a robot and Alex standing with her hands over her mouth, just watching him in shock. She turned when she heard the boys heavy breathing and ran over, hugging them both as tightly as she could.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She whispered. The boys touched their fists behind her back, knowing they’d done the right thing and their gazes flitted to Jay, making up pretend stories and giggling his little heart out.

“Okay, that’s enough hugging. I want to play!” Harry pulled away from Alex’s gesture and threw himself on the floor next to Jay. Alex left one arm slung round Louis’ shoulders and watched her son and her new flat-mate playing.

“How much did all this cost you?” She muttered, out of Jay’s hearing.

“Eh.” Louis shrugged, not wanting to admit how much fun he and Harry had buying ridiculous amounts of toys and how cost wasn’t an issue. “Welcome to the flat!” He smiled down at her, being a few inches taller he had that advantage.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“It wasn’t. We enjoyed it. Everyone deserves to be spoilt every now and again.” He put his arm round her waist and squeezed briefly. “How’d it go at the job centre?”

Her smile faded and she shrugged. “Not well. They don’t have jobs for a nineteen year old girl with no qualifications that can’t have a full time job. But I’ll get something, I promise. I don’t want to rely on you.”

“We’re here to help those in need, which, at the moment, includes you. So just take our toys and be happy with them please?” Louis smiled. She returned the gesture.

“Thank you.”

“And in return you must let us play.” Louis demanded. She laughed and gently pushed him in the direction of Harry and Jay.

“You know you want to.” He held her gaze for a moment before turning and joining in Harry and Jay’s game. Alex went to the kitchen, got a glass of water and sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, watching the three boys began their adventurous afternoon in the magic of their imagination, happy to steal Louis’ iPhone and play on that all afternoon, listening to his music and playing on his apps, reflecting on how glad she was that she accepted his help yesterday, and grateful he was so willing to help, so and so willing to go to great extents to please Jay and make them feel at home.

She was grateful no one else had found her that night, not wanting to imagine where she and Jay could be, and what could have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex let Jay stay up a bit later that night, as he was still overly excited by his new toys and would not have settled down if he’d gone to bed on time. Harry had gone to collect some sheet music from a composer that was writing their next song. Louis and Alex were alone.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did to him.”

“You’re going to hate me for saying this, but he deserves a bit of charity. You deserve better than you’ve been dumped with.”

Alex shrugged. “I know he deserves more than I can give him.”

“Not just him – you as well.Which is why we bought you this.” Louis reached behind the sofa to where they hid the teddy, waiting for the right moment to give it to her. “I know it’s not much, but I didn’t think you’d be interested in too much else at Toys ‘R’ Us.” Louis smirked.

Alex took to the toy and held it on her lap, smiling like a fool. “Louis, it’s adorable. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Alex seemed way more excited about the teddy than any other 19 year old would ever be. “This means so much to me, Louis, seriously; thank you.”

“It’s just a teddy, Alex.”

“I know. I know, it’s nothing but it’s the gesture – no one’s noticed me, let alone done something so nice for me! I- I just can’t explain Louis… thank you.”

“It’s no big deal. I know you won’t let us buy you anything more but you can always ask us for anything.”

"With that in mind, can I borrow your computer?" Alex asked.

"Sure thing.As long as you don't look at my internet history."

"I have no such intentions. I just want to look on a few websites - the lady at the job centre said most shops have websites that'll tell me if they've got jobs going." Alex explained.

"Okay. Do you mind if I head to bed? We've got a long day tomorrow and I'm worn out from a whole afternoon playing." Louis laughed.

"Sure. Thanks again, Louis; for everything."

"No problem, again. Don't push yourself for a job - if worse comes to worst our PA needs an assistant and I know you wouldn't want a shortcut to a job through us but it'll pay well and it's a last resort, okay?"

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night."

-

Louis was a deep sleeper - he was so used to early mornings and late nights that when he did sleep it was hard to rouse him. But when he felt a cold prodding on his back and couldn't see the sun’s rays shining through his window, he panicked a little. He jumped towards the source of the prodding and shocked Jay.

"Sorry, buddy, I didn't expect to see you there. What's wrong?"

"Can you scare the monsters away?" Jay asked, cuddling a battered giraffe toy to his chest.

"Of course. Where's Mum?" Louis asked, taking the boys outstretched hand and tip toeing back to his room.

"She's asleep. I didn't want to wake her up. She had your computer."

"Okay. How do you normally scare the monsters away?" Louis asked.

"Mummy sings me to sleep."

"Mummy sings does she?" Louis stored that fact away.

"She's really good. She sings my favourite song.”

“And what’s your favourite song?”

“Whe’ver You Will Go. Will you sing it for me?”

“Sure.” Louis smiled, clearing his throat and quietly singing a couple of chorusesof the well-known song until Jay was asleep. He tucked the small boy in to the huge double bed that he was meant to be sharing with his mother and then went to locate said mother.

He went into the living room – the lights had switched themselves off but his computer was still on, the glaring light illuminating Alex’s slumber on the sofa. Louis gently removed the laptop from her knee, closing it and putting it away. Alex was still sound asleep.

Louis picked her up and carried her through to his room, tucking her under the covers and making sure she was comfortable. He took two steps back, admiring how relaxed she looked in comparison to when they’d met. He debated joining her but knew it wouldn’t be appropriate and headed back for the living room, grabbing a spare duvet and taking it through.

“Louis, Louis!” Jay’s voice rang as he ran through from the spare room, still carrying the giraffe.

“Whoa, calm down, Jay.” Louis knelt down in front of him, catching him before he fell over. “What’s up?”

“The monsters haven’t gone!”

“How about I stay with you? I’ll defeat the monsters and make sure you get a good night’s sleep, eh?” Louis offered, picking Jay up and balancing him on his hip as he’d seen Alex do so often.

“Okay.” Jay replied shakily – Louis forgot how real these fears were at that age. Louis wondered back into the spare room again and tucked Jay under the covers once more.

He climbed in the other side and sang until Jay was asleep once more, making sure he was comfortable before he settled down and tried to get some sleep of his own before dawn in a few hours. But there were no more interruptions before Louis’ alarm went off in the next room.

*

The boys had been working hard on their new album for a few weeks and they’d got all the demo tracks laid down – their manager said they deserved a week off and they all took it gratefully.

Zayn suggested they booked a holiday somewhere sunny so they could party and relax before the real work started in recording the songs fully. They all agreed readily, inviting respective girlfriends and mates – but as a single man whose friends were already in New Zealand, Louis considered inviting Alex.

She and Jay had been living with them for a month. She was still looking for a job but she’d given them small donations from her small pot of money and the flat was the cleanest it ever had been and ever would be.

But when Louis asked if she wanted to come on holiday with them she denied.

"I couldn't. I can't afford it and I'd spend the whole time worrying about Jay and I wouldn't enjoy it. Sorry Lou."

"It's fine –if you’re sure you couldn't do with a week off."

"I'm sure. But I have something exciting to tell you!"

"Go on..." Louis pushed, unable to stop himself from smiling at how excited Alex was.

"I got a job! It's only at the Tesco’s down the road but the manager was really nice about it and said I could have whatever hours I wants or needed and there's a crèche for Jay and if I work there for a year I get a food discount! So all the food's on me."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Louis enthused, throwing his arms round Alex's waist and swinging her round.

“So with getting the job so soon I don’t want to be asking for a week off. But you’ll have a great time – you’ll be glad to get away from me for a week!”

“No I won’t; I’ll miss getting proper meals! It’s been way more fun round here with you guys around.” Louis glanced at Jay playing in the living room.

“No, you mean you’d miss playing with the toys you bought for my son.”

“However much that’s true, I’d miss you too.” Louis smirked, nudging Alex’s arm once she’d put the kettle down.

“I don’t know. It’ll be nice looking after one boy instead of three for a week.” Alex shrugged, handing Louis his tea and wondering through to the living room knowing he’d follow.

“I take personal offence.” Louis mock-gasped.

“I’m kidding. It’ll be nice to have some time just me and him, I won’t lie, but you guys are great, I’ll miss you, I promise.”

“If you’re sure you don’t want to come…”

“I’m sure.”

Louis paused, taking a sip of his tea. “I still want you to meet the rest of the guys.”

“I have met them. Kind of.”

“Letting them in while me and Harry are running late doesn’t count.”

“Totally does. I made conversation and everything.”

“C’mon, Niall thinks you’re cute. We’re having this party the night before we go to Spain, we want you to come.” Louis tried to convince her.

“No way,”

“I’ve looked into babysitters for Jay. You’re about the same size as Danielle; she’s got something you can wear if you want it. Please, Alex, it’ll be fun.”

She didn’t reply; thinking. “Niall thinks I’m cute?”

“Adorable. And as an Irish Man from the Land of Charming and Pretty Things, that’s a big complement. Especially since he met you for a grand total of maybe one minute. Please?” Louis tried to be sincere, but he just sounded kind of needy.

“Okay.”

“You’ll come?”

“As long as you don’t dump me in a room with Niall all night. I’m still not really in the place for a relationship.”

“I won’t. He just wants another hot friend who’s a girl, I think.”

“I can manage that.”

“You can, you’re a great friend. You’re easily my best hot friend who’s a girl.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“It was a compliment I swear. In my head, there was an actual compliment ready and waiting.”

“I got it. You’re my best hot friend who’s a boy too, if that makes you feel any better.”

“I won’t tell Harry.” Louis winked.

“I don’t think he’d mind.” Alex laughed.

“Harry’s my best friend!” Jay enthused, accidentally throwing the truck in his hand at the wall behind him in his outburst. Alex and Louis laughed, Jay blushed.

“Go pick it up, sweetie. Yes, Harry loves you. You’re his favourite.” Alex agreed. “And he’s taking you for a day out next month isn’t he? He’s going to take you to the fun museum we went to.”

“Yep!”

“Where?” Louis inquired.

“Believe It Or Not Museum. I’ll tell you about that later.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Okay. Anyway! And instead of finding a babysitter, I asked my sister to come down and she said she’d love to. I think she has art coursework to do anyway. You’d trust my sister over someone from an agency, right?”

Alex remained quiet again, smirking after a moment or two. “You’re perfect. If it weren’t for the fact… never mind.” Alex stood.

“Wait, wait, wait! What fact? Where was that going?” Louis laughed, rushing to his feet.

“Nowhere. Sorry, forget I said anything.”

“Not until you finish that sentence. Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Lou. I was just going to say, if it weren’t for the fact you were so famous, I might find myself chasing you.” She muttered, taking her empty mug through to the kitchen and leaving Louis a little gobsmacked. Jay giggled, staring up at Louis. Louis smirked at him and Jay went back to his toys.

Louis had the overwhelming feeling that house two year old flat mate knew something he didn’t. And he was intrigued.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alex, this is Liam and Danielle. Liam, Dani – Alex.”Louis introduced.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Dani smiled welcomingly and pulled Alex into a hug. “I’ve not been shopping in age, we’re going to have such a good time.”

“Shopping? Nobody told me we were going shopping?” Alex turned to Louis, knowing it was something he’d organise without telling her.

“I knew you’d say no! Sorry.” Louis laughed.

“Don’t worry – today’s on me honey, Louis’ told us all about you. I want to meet Jay! I bet he’s adorable, with a mother as beautiful as you are.”

“Well, that’s very sweet of you,” Alex started.

“Just take the compliment and go shopping.” Louis laughed. Danielle led the way and the girls were gone.

“It was nice to meet you, Alex!” Liam called after them. “Cuppa?” He turned to Louis.

“Always.” Louis smirked, following Liam into the kitchen. Although they’d hate to admit, Liam and Louis always enjoyed their kitchen chats over a cup of tea or two. “You know I said Harry was taking Jay out for the day and Alex wouldn’t tell me why?”

“Yeah?”

“She told me.”

“What did she say?”

“She’s got a court date with Ash, Jay’s Dad? He’s decided he wants some time with Jay but Alex doesn’t want to give it to him.”

“Why?”

“Because he just wants to claim child benefits. She asked me to go with her.”

“Are you going to?”

“Of course. If she wants my support I’ll be there for her.”

“For two people who ‘aren’t interested in each other’ you guys act a hell of a lot like you are interested in each other.”

“I don’t like her that way! I actually don’t!”

“You sure about that?”

“100%. Do you think I shouldn’t go to the court case?”

“No, no, you should definitely – if she asked, she thinks she’s going to need someone and if she trusts you enough to do that, then you should.”

Louis tried to digest what Liam had declared. “Okay?”

“Sorry. Ignore me. Have you met this Ash guy?”

“No. He sounds like a nasty piece of work. But I’m bearing in mind that Alex’s view may be a bit distorted.”

“That’s very true.” Liam agreed.

“What about you? How’s everything with you?” Louis tried to change the subject.

“Fine. Excited about the holiday – can’t wait to get away from it all for a bit.”

“I know! It’s going to be great. But new album means another tour, which is always a good thing. Always.”

“That’s true!” Liam agreed. “We’re not done talking about Alex, just in case you thought you’d successfully distracted me.”

“There’s nothing more to talk about!”

“The tone of voice you used to answer me begs to differ.”

“It’s my I-don’t-fancy-her-she’s-just-a-really-nice-person voice!”

“You have a voice like that?”

“Apparently so.”

“Are you sure about that? Because I’m thinking of an alternative name for that voice.”

“Do you want to share?”

“No, it’s a fairly long name and I’m still coming up with it.”

“Okay.” Louis laughed again, following Liam through to the living room and sitting on opposite ends of the sofa.

“I told Dani we’d be out of the house by four and she said she’d make sure she and Alex got to the party on time.”

“They’re going to take three hours to get ready?”

“Dani was really moved by what you said about Alex. She’s got this image that she’s never had anyone do her hair or go to parties – I tried to remind her she had Jay when she was 17 but she wants to treat her none the less.”

“That’s really nice of her. Alex will love it. Mum’s bringing Lottie over at five, so we could go out for lunch or we could head straight to mine later if you like?”

“We could grab a subway on the way to yours. I need a new jacket so we could nip into Topman.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Louis agreed. They chatted for a long time, almost running into the girls because they lost track of time.

The boys had taken longer than they anticipated in Topman - a couple of fans had spotted them and they'd had to run and take a cab to Louis' - there was a downside to doing what they loved and it was those fans that didn't respect their personal boundaries.

But they were back at Louis' in plenty of time to greet Lottie, introduce her to Jay, get changed and arrive at the club to meet everyone.

Louis was really excited - they'd helped the DJ make a really good playlist, they had a great group of people to celebrate with and they had a room out the back in case anything got a bit too wild.

They hadn't specified a dress code for the night but they'd all shown up in jeans, an array of coloured shirts and some form of jacket. As the guests started arriving, it was clear most if not all of the guys had the same idea.

But the girls were a different story entirely.

Harry and Louis did stand at the door greeting people and admiring the women for at least the first twenty minutes.

And that's when Danielle and Alex arrived. Danielle looked stunning as she always did - she'd paired black skinny jeans with heels and a flowing floral top and she looked the perfect mixture of smart and casual. She started giving Harry a reason why they were late but Louis was completely occupied by Alex.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hi. What do you think?" She asked, gesturing to the dress she was wearing. It was a deep green, gathered under the bust and flowed to her knees. "I thought it was a bit much but Dani insisted." Alex explained - she smiled but she was clearly nervous.

"You look beautiful. Really - you look stunning."

Alex blushed and muttered a thank you, muttering a goodbye as Dani dragged her into the party.

"Man, if you don't make a move on her tonight, I will." Harry punched Louis lightly in the shoulder and smiled.

"She's just our flatmate! I don't think of her that way." Louis persisted.

"Okay." Harry agreed, but Louis knew it was for the sake of avoiding an argument.

They soon delved into the party, enjoying the atmosphere and chattingabout their holiday plans, but Louis couldn't help but think of Alex all night. And wonder where she'd got to.

*

Louis had lost track of Alex at least an hour or two ago - the night was beginning and people weren't as level headed as when they'd entered. He began to worry when everyone he asked had no recollection of seeing her of recent.

"I'm sure she's fine - don't worry." Zayn had tried to calm him.

"Okay. Yeah. I'm just going to check in the back room then I'll stop."

"Okay. I'll come with you." Zayn offered. They moved into the back room, expecting to find it empty. But Alex was there. She wasn't alone.

There was another man - he was tall, dark straight hair hanging in his eyes, tanned skin and not dressed for the party; Louis had the sneaky suspicion he hadn't been invited. He had one hand half way up Alex's skirt and another undoing his fly.

Louis cleared his throat to halt this man's advances and make their presence aware. "Hey, mate, do you mind? This is a private party, I don't know how you got in but-"

"Alex let me in. I'm with her. So if you could leave us?" The man interrupted Zayn.

"Excuse me, Sir, could I please ask you to leave?" Louis pushed.

"You can ask." He smirked.

"I don't want to have to call security but this is a private party and Alex doesn't look particularly comfortable. I'll ask you again; could you please leave?" Zayn threatened politely.

"No need to involve the officials, man. I'll see myself out." He stated.

"I'll walk you to the door." Zayn added. The silence echoed until the door clicked shut. Alex finally started breathing again, pulling her skirt straight and trying not to panic by the looks of it.

"Who was he? What happened Alex? Are you okay?" Louis rushed over, taking her cold hands in his own.

"I feel sick. Can we, uh, can we get some fresh air?" She whispered.

"Sure." Louis agreed, guiding her outside and sitting her on a wooden bench, draping his jacket round her shoulders and returning inside to get her a glass of water. He handed her the glass and sat next to her with his arm round her shoulders until she was ready. Zayn came back a minute later.

"I've made sure they won't let him back in - they're making sure to double check ID and invites before they let anyone in." He explained.

"Hey Alex, I'm Zayn, it's nice to officially meet you." He added with a friendly smile, trying to calm her down. She nodded but she was still breathing heavily. "I'll leave you two to it. I hope you feel better soon." Zayn patted Louis' shoulder and went back inside.

"That was Ash." Alex whispered once Zayn had gone.

"That was the douche bag father of Jay?" Louis gasped. Alex nodded. "What did he say to you? What was he doing?"

"He was threatening me. He said if I tried to stop him seeing Jay he'd," Alex stopped, putting her hand over her mouth trying not to cry. "He said he'd find us. He'd take Jay by his own means. He said-"

"It's okay." Louis stopped her. "It'll be okay, we can go to the police. Jay will be safe. I promise."

"Thank you for stopping him."

"I don't want to think about what he was going to do to you."

"You don't want to know what happened."

"What?"

"I can't."

"I can't leave knowing you're this upset." Alex didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. Forget it." Louis apologized, noticing she'd paled significantly. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, you can. Go back inside if you like."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Alex sighed. "I don't want to stop you going tomorrow."

"But...?"

"I'll be fine. Dani's still here - if I get really worried I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying with us."

"She wouldn't. She'd stay all week if you wanted."

"Is everything okay? Zayn told us what happened." Harry jogged out, seeing the pair subdued and assuming the worst.

"It's fine." Alex dismissed it.

"No it's not - Ash was here."

"Oh Alex, are you okay?" Harry knelt in front of her, taking her shaking hands in his own and trying to meet her gaze.

"He tried to-" Louis tried to explain.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Alex stood, rushing inside and away from them.

Harry stood slowly, sitting where Alex had just been. "Zayn told us what he tried to do." He muttered.

"I think something more happened." Louis mused.

"Did she tell you?"

"No. And now I've gone and upset her. I don't know if I can leave her tomorrow."

"She'd get more annoyed if you stayed. Dani suggested that she'd stay with her next week - she'd be working all day but she'd be safer if he tried to come over at night." Harry tried to reassure him. Louis didn't respond. "Zayn started rounding up the party when they kicked Ash out. Should we go back and help tidy up?" Harry suggested. Louis nodded and they did.

Liam made his way towards them. "Dani took Alex home - she didn't look too well."

"Okay." Louis agreed. They started rounding up glasses and putting disposable cups in bin bags but the cleaning staff stopped them and made them leave, assuring them they'd paid for the cleaning service. They thanked the manager and her staff and left.

Niall and Zayn took a car home, but Liam, Harry and Louis shared a cab back to the flat so they could pick up Danielle and Liam could take her home.

"What a night, eh?" Harry sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I just say this so I can get it off my chest before she hears me?" Louis asked. Harry and Liam nodded, unsure what to anticipate.

"He tried to rape her." He sighed, exasperated. "I feel a bit better now."

"After the court case I'm sure she wouldn't mind you punching him." Harry shrugged.

"That's true." Louis agreed.

"We'll apologize for pushing her and then everything will be settled before Spain." Harry planned. "I'm not excited yet, is it just me?"

"No. I don't think it'll hit till we're on the plane." Liam agreed.

"This is our stop guys." Louis interrupted, paying the cab driver and climbing out.


	5. Chapter 5

They all went straight up to the flat, entering quietly as not to disturb Jay, Lottie or Dani and Alex.

Louis look in his room - Lottie was asleep. He poked his head round the spare room's door - Jay was also asleep. He looked at his watch - it was half eleven, so they should have been asleep anyway. He could hear some noise from the living room.

Danielle and Liam were saying their goodbyes and Dani was promising to come over after work the next day. Harry was next to Alex on the sofa, rubbing her back in a way men only do in two situations - when a woman is throwing up or crying. Louis assumed the latter.

When Liam and Danielle had gone, Alex sniffed, looked both boys in the eye and apologized. "I shouldn't have exploded - you were only trying to look after me, you've both been beyond kind and I can't thank you enough for it."

"We're sorry for pushing you." Harry added, knowing they couldn't take all the apology and not give a little back.

"I'll tell you want happened before you leave for Spain."

"You don't have to, Alex." Louis sat next to her.

"I do. I think it'll be better for me and it'll give you some peace of mind too."

"If you're sure you're okay with it."

"When you found me, that wasn't the first time he'd cornered me – he got me in the disabled toilets. He was halfway through his... act, when he faltered and I got away. The back room was round 2."

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry."

“It's not your fault. It's mine - I should have known he would just want 'a word'. I was stupid. I was trying to be optimistic – I was trying to see the best of a man that didn’t have the heart to help his own son.” Alex shrugged, trying to hold back tears.

“You’re the better person here. This isn’t your fault;you need to stop blaming yourself.” Louis put his hand on her shoulder, trying to be reassuring without being too forward – considering what she’d been through tonight; she didn’t need it.

“I just don’t want to hurt Jay. If he comes here it might be the last I see of him.”

“There’s no way he’ll get custody. We’ll speak as witnesses in court, won’t we Lou?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, and Zayn will back you up too.”

“But if I get you guys involved the whole thing becomes public. I don’t want the whole world knowing about what a slut I was!”

“We’d make sure the press kept it under wraps. I promise, Alex – the last thing we want is Jay to be targeted by the paps.” Louis promised.

Alex looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and her heart over-flowing with the kindness these boys were offering her. She threw her arms round Louis’ neck and held on for dear life. Louis smiled at Harry and wound his arms round Alex’s slender waist.

“If you two don’t mind,” Harry stood. “I’m going to head to bed – I need to sleep off the alcohol before tomorrow. G’night.”

“Night Harry.” Louis replied and Harry was gone.

Alex sat back on the sofa, pulling her knees under her chest and wiping her eyes dry. “I’m sorry. I’m such a wreck.”

“It’s fine. It’s what friends are for.”

“You’re the best.”

“Oh I know.” Louis smirked. Alex chuckled and sniffed. “Come here.” Louis put his arm out to her again and she almost fell into her side, wrapping her arms round his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Louis held her close, feeling surprisingly comfortable.

They didn’t talk. They just sat there for hours.

Alex felt she should say something, tell Louis to get some rest before their flight tomorrow but she was too comfortable, too selfish and too tired to want to let him go. She soon drifted into sleep. Louis was shattered but didn't want to disturb her, Lottie was in his bed and he felt he wanted to stay.

His head fell atop hers and they both drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Alex woke up first. She opened her eyes and she saw Jay beaming uncontrollably and cuddling his giraffe, Harry was behind him, also smiling but more gently. Alex pushed herself up slowly – in the night, both her and Louis had shuffled so they were lying entwined on the sofa - her head had just raisedfrom her chest, their feet were a little tangled. Alex pushed herself up as slowly as she could - leaving Louis to sleep. But she lost balance and fell on his chest with a thump.

"Ooft." Louis groaned, waking up slowly. "Good morning to you too."

“I’m so sorry.” Alex apologised, trying to stand up but instead rolling over and falling on the floor. Louis stood and pulled her to her feet.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. You have a plane to catch.”

“And you have a job to go to.”

“I do. Have fun in Spain.”

“I’ll try.” He smirked. “I’ll text you when I get there.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

*

Louis enjoyed his holiday, of course he did. But he didn’t think Alex would plague his mind as much as it did – he wondered if Ash had come back, he wondered if her jobs was going okay and he worried that Jay would get bored spending all day in the crèche.

He let himself relax – went with the boys to parties, flirted a little, drank too much and collapsed at the hotel in the early hours of the morning. But he missed coming home to Alex; being woken by Jay in the morning and having Alex to look after him.

They had a relaxing week off, but he felt he would have enjoyed it more had Alex joined them.

Alex felt much the same back in London – the flat was incredibly quiet without the two rowdy singers. Not only did she miss Louis but Jay missed them two – they’d be sat in the flat in the living room, Alex was reading and Jay was playing but he soon stopped, gazing almost longingly out the window.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Alex asked. Jay stood and climbed onto the sofa, into his mother’s lap and wrapping his arms round her neck.

“When’s Harry coming home?”

“It’s a few more days yet. They’ve been working hard, they’re just having a rest-”

“I know Mummy, you said that last time.”

“Sorry, Jay; I know you miss them.”

“You miss them too. You slept in Louis’ bedroom last night.”

“Because you kicked me out of our bed!”Alex laughed, tickling Jay.

“Will you read me a story now?”

“Sure.” Alex smiled. “Go put your pyjamas on; I’ll be through in a minute.” Jay ran off. Her smile faded. It was three more days till they came back. She felt selfish for wanting them back so much – she did all she could not to miss Louis – but she couldn’t help it.

Danielle was still staying – she said she liked being able to come home to a cupper and a chat. They’d become fast friends over the past week – they could talk about the stresses of their friends’ work while still being able to discuss having slightly more regular jobs and more domestic problems. They liked being normal about each other and being able to talk about their day or friends without name dropping.

“Nick Grimshaw showed up one morning to take Harry out – Nick Grimshaw! I listen to him while I’m getting dressed in the morning and here he was on the doorstep.” Alex laughed, Dani smiled.

“You’ll get used to it.” She agreed.

“I suppose you’re used to it considering how many people you’ve danced for.”

“It’s still a shock standing backstage at talent shows and awards shows. You never really get used to it.”

Both the girls were very happy for the boys to get home. Danielle was going to meet Liam at home later that night, and Harry got back fairly swiftly – he was planning to meet up with a girl he’d met in Spain and he figured the quicker he left, the less likely the paparazzi were to find him.

Although rushing, he did spend half an hour catching up with Jay – Harry understood more than others that Jay didn’t have many people in his like and when they go away, even for a week, he missed them lots. He may only be young but he had a lot of heart.

Louis didn’t get back till later. Alex was worried until he got home – it was at least one hours after Harry had left. It was dark out and all. Alex hid it well – Jay had relaxed since seeing Harry but she was still tense.

It was only 7pm but their flight had landed at twelve and he hadn’t texted her or anything. He did burst through the door in quite a rush when he did arrive, though. Alex met him in the hall.

“Sorry,” He apologised.

“Where’ve you been?!” She gasped, restricting herself from running down the hall to throw her arms round his neck.

“We were kind of ambushed at the airport. There may have been a kerfuffle,”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, we just went to A&E to double check.”

“A&E?!”

“It was an overreaction, I’m fine! I swear.”

That was when Jay ran through from the lounge. “Daddy!” He squealed, running and hugging Louis’ legs. Louis dropped his bags to hug the little boy back, but his terminology hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Hey buddy, how’ve you been?” Louis asked quietly.

“We missed you loads. Mummy was,”

“Hey, you,” Alex interrupted. “You should go put your jammies on.”

“But Mummy!”

“Can I talk to Louis alone for a minute please? I’ll talk to you later, okay?”Alex sighed, slumping into the living room to sulk. “He called you Dad.”

“I know.”

“You’re not his father.”

“I know.”

“He shouldn’t have-”

“I know, Alex.” Louis interrupted.

“He’s never done that. Not with anyone before.”

Louis remained silent. Alex didn’t know what to say – she didn’t want to become attached, it meant it would hurt if they had to leave; Jay getting attached to something they could never truly leave was the worst possible outcome – they could never leave them because One Direction were everywhere.

And then out of nowhere Louis was in front of her, his hand cupping her neck and their lips united. Alex had never felt so special; the spontaneity, the passion and the unacknowledged spark they’d shared made that kiss the most meaningful Alex had ever shared.

They pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and rested their foreheads on the others.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to go out sometime?” Louis whispered.

“Yeah I’d like that.” Alex replied.

“Yay!” Jay cheered from behind the living room door.

“As he considers you his father now, I think it would be convenient.” Alex laughed. Louis pecked her lips quickly and ran to the lounge, picking Jay up and swinging him round his head.

And in that moment, Alex had never felt more united; like she had a family; happy.


End file.
